100 Days
by ChenLin21
Summary: "Dengarkan aku, Tao. Gege hanya akan pergi sebentar. Aku berjanji—tidak, aku bersumpah akan kembali padamu lagi," "Gege… Mataku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, hiks… A-Aku sudah lapor ke ayah, hiks, ayah malah tidak mengacuhkanku. Hiks. Gege… Kalau kau sayang pada-ku… hiks. Kem—kembali lah. Jenguk aku sebentar… Ge… Hiks… Gege dimana ?" [EXO FIC : KrisTao Family/ Angst]


**Title : 100 Days**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, Zhang Yixing, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Family, Angst, Romance**

**Pairing : Kris Tao**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Summary : "Dengarkan aku, Tao. ****_Gege_**** hanya akan pergi sebentar. Aku berjanji—tidak, aku bersumpah akan kembali padamu lagi," | "****_Gege_****… Mataku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, hiks… A-Aku sudah lapor ke ayah, hiks, ayah malah tidak mengacuhkanku. Hiks. ****_Gege_****… Kalau kau sayang pada-ku… hiks. Kem—kembali lah. Jenguk aku sebentar… ****_Ge_****… Hiks… ****_Gege_**** dimana ?" Kris dan Tao dipisahkan selama 10 tahun, dan diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu hanya dalam waktu 100 hari sebelum Kris terbang ke Kanada. [EXO FIC : KrisTao | Family/ Angst]**

Sejak dulu, aku tumbuh sebagai putra tunggal keluarga '_Wu_' yang terkenal dingin. Ayah sangat lah disiplin, ia lah yang selalu mengatur kemana aku akan melanjutkan studi-ku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka hanya bisa mendaftarkan aku ke sekolah pilihan ayahku, sedangkan aku ? Aku mati-matian belajar sebelum ujian masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Aku diajarkan sangat ketat oleh seluruh anggota keluargaku. Tak heran, aku sejak kecil sudah memiliki prestasi yang begitu banyak, dari akademik sampai non-akademik.

Siang hingga malam, tidak henti-hentinya aku belajar. Aku memang menikmatinya dan semua isi buku-buku yang kubaca sudah aku hafal mati. Ayahku selalu bilang jika kelak nanti aku akan menggantikan posisi-nya. Karena itulah, ia terus menerus menyogoki-ku dengan ilmu-ilmu agar aku pintar.

Suatu ketika aku mendapat kabar jika aku mendapatkan adik bayi. Aku hanya membalas tanggapan itu dengan senyuman. Aku sebentar lagi menjadi kakak, maka aku menunggu kehadirannya tidak lama lagi. Kabar bahagia itu berhenti saat ibuku meninggal setelah ia melahirkan adikku.

Ia meninggal, tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal. Itu terlalu cepat buatku dan adikku. Sejak itu, ayahku justru menyalahkan adikku sebagai penyebab dari meninggalnya istri tercinta-nya. Aku hanya bisa diam dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Ayahku jauh lebih sayang padaku dari pada adikku. Lebih memanjakan diriku dari pada putra bungsunya. Aku awalnya selalu berpikir, ini sangat tidak adil. Tapi apa yang harus lakukan. Sulit bagiku untuk melawan ayahku, tetapi aku juga tidak tenang melihat adikku setiap hari menangis.

Adik kecilku, _Zi Tao_, berbeda 4 tahun dari ku. Dia memiliki _iris_ hitam kelam dan indah persis dengan mata ibuku. Lesung pipinya mirip denganku, dan rambut hitam pendeknya tertata rapi. Tampan dan manis secara bersamaan. Hanya saja, anak setampan dia, tidak bisa melalui masa kecil seperti anak-anak seumurannya. Boneka teddy atau bahkan mobil-mobilan pun ia tidak punya—tidak, dulu ia memiliki beberapa, namun semua koleksi bonekanya habis dirampas oleh sepupu kami yang nakal. Ia menangis dan melapor pada ayahku, tetapi ayahku tidak menanggapinya.

Ya, hampir setiap hari. Jarang sekali ayahku mengurusi adikku. Ia tidak pernah diperkenalkan kepada anggota keluarganya. Hampir ia disangka anak pembantu. Malang nasibnya. Aku selalu menghela napas panjang, jika mengingat keadaan adikku.

Ada saat masa-masa ia tidak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan ibu. Beruntung, sang ayah tidak ada di rumah. Tangan kecilnya mengambil serpihan vas tersebut, jemarinya beberapa kali tertusuk dan berdarah. Walau ia menahan sakit, airmatanya terus membasahi pipinya. Aku mencari bantuan dari pembantu di rumahku untuk membersihkan serpihan vas tersebut. Kuhampiri dia yang dari tadi tumbuhnya gemeteran. Aku tahu ia takut akan ayahku yang akan murka padanya. Kutuntun dia menjauh dari tempat itu dan mengajaknya ke ruang bawah tanah dimana ada ruang kecil di sana. Sebuah penyimpanan video masa kecilku bersama dengan ibu.

Ruangan itu cukup hangat, walau letaknya di _basement_. Ini adalah ruang rahasiaku dan ibuku, begitu lah yang ku katakan padanya. Di sana ada sebuah _projector_ dan rak kecil dimana ibu menyimpan kaset-kaset video. Kunyalakan salah satu kaset video favorit-ku pada saat aku pergi ke pantai dan aku banyak merekam sosok ibu-ku di sana. Itu membuat adikku tenang.

Ia tersenyum, "Ternyata bunda sangat cantik,"

Ya, benar. Ibu adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Mungkin kelak, Tao juga akan secantik bunda—tidak, kata cantiknya berbeda dengan cantik untuk kaum hawa, mungkin tampan. Sejak itu, hubunganku dengan Tao semakin dekat. Aku sering meloloskan Tao dari hukuman sang ayah, menyembunyikannya di ruang rahasia milik kami berdua. Ia sering tidur bersama denganku, ia tidak pernah takut lagi dengan gelapnya malam. Karena ada aku. Aku kakaknya. Aku siap membelanya, siap melindunginya.

Dan detik itu pun, ia sudah tidak menangis lagi.

Tidak—Tidak sampai, sebuah mimpi buruk menghantui aku dan Tao. Tao tidak sengaja membuat murka ayah. Kemurkaannya sudah klimaks. Jika kau bertanya, apa yang Tao lakukan ? ia merusak tanaman kesayangan ibu. Aku yakin, ia tidak sengaja. Ayahku kali ini tidak memukulnya, namun ayah melakukan hal yang terburuk. Ayah berniat mengusirnya dari rumah. Entah, apakah tindakanku benar apa tidak pada saat itu ? Aku membela adikku. Aku bersikeras untuk menahan ayahku untuk tidak mengusirnya.

"Ayah ! Jangan usir, Tao !" seruku sambil memeluk tubuh Tao yang bergetar hebat, ketakutannya mulai terasa di tubuhnya. Ayahku terus berusaha untuk memisahkan aku dengan Tao.

"Kris ! Lepaskan Tao sekarang juga !" titah sang ayah.

Tapi aku tidak bergeming dan terus memeluk Tao lebih erat lagi. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Ini harus diselesaikan sekarang juga. Aku harus lawan ayahku. Ia tidak boleh mengusir Tao, ia butuh kehangatan dari keluarga ini.

"Ayah ! Dengarkan aku ! Apakah kau tahu, kau tidak sepantasnya mengusir Tao. Dia—Dia adalah anak ayah juga. Tao tidak harus menerima hukuman dari-mu, Ayah. Jika kau sayang aku, sayang juga Tao ! Kalau kau ingin usir Tao, Usirlah aku ! Ayah lebih berhak menghukumku dan membenciku !" seruku.

Mata ayahku terbelalak dan ia berkata, "Baiklah, kalau itu mau-mu, jika kau ingin melihat Tao bahagia. Kukirim kau ke _Seoul_, tinggal bersama dengan kakek-mu. Tapi syaratnya, jangan pernah kau temui Tao lagi."

Aku menatap ayahku yang menatapku dengan mata dinginnya. Jika ini demi Tao. Baiklah. Ayah menarik tanganku, ku longgarkan pelukanku dan Tao. Tao tersontak kaget. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku melihatnya. Entah kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku berharap ia akan lebih bahagia selama aku tidak ada.

Hari itu tiba, hari dimana aku dipisahkan dari Tao. Kulihat Tao yang dari tadi terisak, melihat kepergianku.

"Kris-_ge_, kau akan kemana ?" tanyanya.

"_Gege_ pindah ke tempat kakek, Tao sayang," jawabku menghampirinya mengelus kepalanya sayang. Aku mengangkat kelingkingku dan kutautkan dengannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Tao. _Gege_ hanya akan pergi sebentar. Aku berjanji—tidak, aku bersumpah akan kembali padamu lagi," ujarku mengusap air matanya.

Ia malah terisak, dan memelukku erat. Aku tahu ia tidak mau kehilangan diriku. Begitu pula denganku. Aku hanya ingin ia bahagia. Ayah mengklakson mobil sedannya, menandakan aku akan segera pergi. Aku tersenyum lagi padanya, dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kuambil langkah kecilku dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dari dalam mobil, aku bisa mendengar tangisan Tao. Ia terus memanggil namaku. Kembali, katanya. Jangan pergi, ia menambahkannya dalam tangisannya. Kupejamkan mataku, menggigit bibirku pelan. Menahan tangisanku. Saat ayahku melajukan mobilnya, Tao berlari mengejar mobil kami dari belakang dengan kaki kecilnya.

"_Gege_ !" panggilnya, "Jangan pergi !"

Aku bisa sosoknya dari kaca spion. Tak lama, ia terjatuh. Itu membuatku sakit. Tao, tampaknya aku tidak bisa kembali kepada pelukanmu lagi. Maaf jika aku pada akhirnya aku mengingkari janji-ku. Yang jelas, aku sayang padamu, adikku. Ya, aku tidak akan melupakan-mu, Tao.

* * *

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, tahun terus berputar. Aku, _Kris_, putra sulung keluarga _Wu_ sekarang sudah menginjak umur 18 tahun. Sudah 10 tahun setelah kejadian aku dipisahkan dengan adikku. Terkadang aku masih saja memimpikan hari dimana aku dipisahkan dengan Tao. Aku juga sudah lama mengirimkan surat-surat, tetapi tidak ada balasan darinya. Apa ia sudah membenciku ? Apa dia lupa padaku ? Dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya masih belum terungkap di kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa menunggu tukang pos dari balik jendela rumah kakek-ku. Kata kakek, ini hanyalah hal yang percuma saja. Tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku tetap menuliskan untuknya.

Di awal tahun, kakekku meninggal dunia. Aku hanya terdiam. Mungkin sudah saatnya kakek-ku dipanggil oleh Tuhan. Pesannya sebelum beliau meninggal yaitu beliau ingin aku mengejar impianku menjadi seorang _Illustator_ terkenal. Beliau juga sudah mengumpulkan sejumlah uang dari tabungannya untuk biaya perkuliahanku. Aku menangis dalam diam, saat membaca surat wasiatnya. Lalu yang terakhir adalah—beliau mengatakan bahwa aku akan segera dipertemukan oleh adikku. Hanya saja di beri waktu selama 100 hari, sebelum keberangkatanku ke Kanada.

Dan di sana tertulis, jika aku tidak boleh menyerah.

Saat musim hujan tiba di kota _Seoul_, seorang pria datang dengan mobil _Volvo_ abu-abu di tengah hujan. Aku langsung lari dari kamarku dan menghampirinya. Ia adalah _Zhang Yixing_, yang seingatku adalah sekertaris ayahku. Aku tahu apa tujuannya kesini. Ia ingin aku secepatnya untuk pulang. Aku bingung apa maksudnya. Lalu, ia menjelaskan sebuah hal yang tidak terduga. Bahkan aku juga tidak menyangka hal ini.

Tao—adikku, dia terkena tumor otak dan matanya juga buta.

Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Tao terkena tumor otak ? Apakah hidupnya akan berlangsung lama atau malah semakin menipis ? Aku tahu—sangat tahu bagaimana menderita Tao saat ini. Lalu, tanpa pikir panjang, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku tahu Tao membutuhkanku.

Hari 1

Aku turun dari mobil _Yixing_, menerawang jauh rumah-ku yang tidak sama sekali berubah—mungkin sedikit perbaikan seperti warna tembok rumah yang tadinya berwarna krem menjadi coklat tua. Aku rindu tempat ini, tempat dimana aku menghabiskan waktu masa kecilku. Ku langkahkan kaki-ku masuk ke dalam rumah dan aku bertemu dengan ayahku. Sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu. 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Ayah menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memelukku rindu.

"Selamat kembali, anakku," katanya.

Ayah tidak pernah berubah, ia masih sangat menyayangiku. Itu membuat sebagian dariku percaya jika ayah masih tidak bisa menyayangi Tao seperti ia lakukan padaku. Lalu aku masuk ke dalam ruang tengah dan kutemukan seorang pemuda sedang duduk di sana. Pemuda itu tampak lebih muda dariku dan memiliki rambut hitam pendek.

"Tao ?"

Ia menoleh ke arah suaraku. Ia tidak menatapku, hanya menoleh.

"Siapa itu ?"

Aku menghampirinya, dan berlutut di depannya. Menggenggam tangannya. Namun, Tao melepas paksa genggaman-ku. Aku tahu ia merasa takut dan bingung. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Tao, ini aku, kakakmu."

Ia terdiam.

"Kakakku ?"

"Iya,"

Ia tertawa sinis, "Kau yakin ? Aku tahu kau pasti orang suruhan ayahku untuk menghiburku, bukan ?"

Aku menggerutkan dahiku, dan menatap ke arah ayah yang hanya menunduk sedih. Ini pasti ada sesuatu. Ini aneh kenapa Tao bisa jadi sekasar ini ? Seingatku, ia orangnya lembut dan baik. Kenapa ia menjadi orang yang dingin seperti ini. Kugigit bibirku pelan, aku tetap berusaha mengajaknya berbicara. Ia hanya menjawabnya sinis dan semua perkataannya tersirat sindiran.

"Tao, kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini ?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa ? Tanya pada dirimu sendiri jika kau memang kakakku," jawabnya.

Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Ia marah padaku. Ia membenciku. Tetapi, ia harus tahu aku meninggalkannya bukan karena aku tidak sayang padanya. Jujur, aku sangat sayang padanya.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau tidak kaget jika aku sudah tidak melihat lagi ? Kau harusnya menangis sejadi-jadinya, dan ini semua karena kau !" lanjutnya.

Aku memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu menatapnya. Aku bersumpah perkataannya membuatku sakit. Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti malah. Aku rela, jika aku dibenci olehnya. Tetapi ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, namun ia hamper membunuhku dengan kata-katanya yang tajam.

"Kau sudah terima suratku, Tao ?" tanyaku.

"Ah ! Ya, aku menerimanya. Tapi orang buta mana yang bisa membaca tulisanmu, dasar kakak bodoh." Tao beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan hati-hati, naik ke lantai atas.

Aku hanya menatapnya sedih, kupegang dahiku. Aku memang baru saja tiba di rumah, tapi kejadian singkat tadi membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku tidak pernah mengira jika hari ini akan datang.

—_Hari dimana Tao membenci-ku._

Hari ke-7

Sudah seminggu, aku dan Tao masih belum bisa berjalin seperti sedia kala. Ia selalu menghindar dariku, ia jarang menjawab perkataanku. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Saatku tanya pada ayah, tentang bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi. Ayah hanya bisa menjawab :

_"Tao, adikmu. Berubah saat ia divonis mengidap tumor otak."_

Aku tahu bahwa Tao masih syok tentang ia mengidap tumor otak. Ini terlalu cepat baginya. Ia masih berumur 14 tahun. Namun ia tidak bisa menghabiskan masa-masa remaja seperti remaja lainnya. Ini seperti kejadian saat ia masih kecil. Hanya saja, cobaan ini lebih sulit—tidak, lebih berat baginya. Aku sudah menggunakan segala cara agar ia bisa seperti yang dulu.

Saat aku berniat mengajaknya untuk pergi. Namun, dirinya tidak ada di sana dan tidak ada dimana-mana. Kemana dia ? Lalu, kudengar suara mobil baru saja melaju dari teras rumah. Kulangkahkan kaki-ku cepat menuju teras, dan benar dugaanku. Ia sudah pergi duluan. Aku mendecak kesal.

"_Bi_, tadi Tao pergi kemana ?" tanyaku kepada pembantu yang sedang menyapu teras depan.

"Oh, Tao pergi ke yayasan tuna netra," jawabnya.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil tasku, lalu kembali keluar dengan membawa motor _sport_ hitam-ku. Aku bermaksud mengikuti Tao. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia lakukan di sana. Kenapa ia ke yayasan tuna netra ? Untuk apa ?

Kuikuti mobil sedan BMW-nya dari belakang. Perjalanan memang cukup jauh, namun begitu aku sampai ternyata tempat Tao tuju bukannya yayasan tuna netra tetapi hotel. Aku mulai bingung, apakah pembantu tadi membohongi dirinya. Pada akhirnya, aku masuk ke dalam hotel tersebut. Disana ada sebuah aula terpapang sebuah banner yang tertulis '_Yayasan Tuna netra_'. Lalu, aku penasaraan, ada apa di sana. Ku intip dari pintu masuk aula tersebut, dan aku menggangguk mengerti. Itu adalah seminar untuk orang tuna netra. Lalu, aku berbalik dan mencari tempat duduk.

Aku membuang nafas lega, ketika aku duduk. Aku begitu lelah, dari fisik maupun batin. Aku masih sedih, karena Tao membenci. Ya, aku harus bagaimana lagi ? Haruskah aku bersujud sembah di hadapannya. Yang ada, aku diinjak olehnya.

Oh, _Kris_, kenapa kau menjadi pesimis seperti ini. Kataku dalam hati.

Aku mengambil dompetku dari sakuku, disana ada foto masa kecilku dengan Tao. Dia begitu manis dan lugu. Kembali, aku tidak habis pikir dengan perubahan adikku. Dia seperti orang lain. Kemana adikku yang manis itu ? Jangan bilang ia sudah lama mengubur kenangan itu. Kutampar diriku sendiri, mencoba menahan emosiku.

_Kris_, jangan coba-coba kau menangis. Kembali aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Kenapa aku membiarkan dia semakin tersiksa. Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang, kurebahkan punggung ke belakang sofa hotel. Aku saja lelah diperlakukan seperti ini, bagaimana dengannya. Tao mungkin sudah muak.

Aku mendecak kesal, aku sangat gelisah. Tinggal sisa 93 hari lagi, sebelum kepergianku ke Kanada. Aku harus membuatnya kembali. Ya, harus.

* * *

Sudah 2 jam, aku menunggu Tao dari ruang aula. Lama sekali. Ketika aku kembali melirik pintu aula. Terlihat sesosok pemuda keluar, bersama dengan Tao. Ia menuntun Tao dengan baik. Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku, berniat menghampirinya. Tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku memilih mengikuti mereka lagi. Keduanya pergi ke sebuah kedai kopi di hotel, membeli dua _paper cup_ cappuccino. Lalu, pemuda tadi, aku yakin itu adalah temannya, permisi untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat. Sepertinya, pemuda itu pergi ke toilet.

Hatiku masih bingung antara menghampirinya atau justru tetap mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Jika aku menghampirinya, yakin aku akan disiraminya dengan cappuccino dan akan mendapat wajahku yang amat sangat merah, layaknya kepiting rebus. Lalu, benar, aku tetap di posisi yang sama dan tidak menghampirinya.

Tak lama, dua anak kecil bermain di dekatnya dan tidak sengaja genggaman kopi miliknya terlepas. Tumpahan kopi tersebut sedikit mengenai salah satu anak kecil tersebut. Tentu saja, anak kecil itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Aku mengigit bibirku pelan. Aku bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Degup jantungku semakin cepat—panic, lebih tepatnya. Dan tidak lama ibu dari kedua anak itu mendorong Tao hingga jatuh, memakinya. Hal itu mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"HEI ! LAJANG ! BISA-BISANYA KAU MENUMPAHKAN KOPI PADA ANAKKU ! DASAR BUTA !"

Tao hanya menahan emosinya untuk tidak menangis atau membentaknya kembali. Tao berusaha tidak mendengar makian ibu-ibu tadi, ia mencari tongkatnya. Aku mau tidak mau harus menghampirinya. Sebelum ibu-ibu melontarkan makiannya lagi, aku menatapnya dengan tajam. Ibu itu bergeming.

"Maaf, tolong jangan kasar padanya. Siapa suruh anak anda bermain bebas tanpa pengawasan orang tua. Dia benar-benar tidak sengaja. Dan benar, dia memang buta. Tetapi bisakah anda menjaga cara bicara anda ?" aku mendecak kesal.

Ibu itu menunduk malu.

"Jika anda ingin, ganti rugi. Ini ambil lah. Anggap sebagai ganti rugi," aku menggeluarkan sejumlah uang yang cukup besar dari dompet.

Jemari ibu itu mengambil uang itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa lagi, tolong silakan anda pergi," lanjutku.

Maka ia pun dan kedua anaknya pergi menjauh dari kami. Aku mendesah pelan, dan membantu Tao berdiri yang sedari tadi terpuruk di bawah lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kupeluk dia, dan mengusap punggungnya. Ya, aku berusaha menenangkannya. Aku berbisik :

_"Tenanglah, aku ada di sini, adikku_,_"_

Hari ke-14

Kejadian seminggu yang lalu, sudah membuat cair dinding es di antara kami berdua. Setiap pagi aku membangunkan tidurnya, menemaninya sarapan. Walaupun ekspresi dinginnya tidak bisa luntur dari wajah manisnya. Tetapi ia mulai manja denganku dan tidak mau jauh-jauh dariku.

"_Morning, Little Panda_," sapaku mengelus rambutnya lembut.

Tao membuka matanya, walaupun matanya tidak bisa melihat. Ia meraba-raba tanganku, mengusapnya pelan. Lalu, ia mengenggam tanganku.

"_Morning,_"

Hari ke- 20

Setiap hari aku selalu menemaninya untuk menikmati matahari sore. Kami berdua menaiki motor _sport_ hitam-ku, ia duduk tepat di depanku. Meski ia tidak bisa melihat jelas, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya sinar mentari.

Inilah satu hal yang kami janjikan sejak kecil.

Jika aku sudah besar nanti, aku akan memboncenginya naik motor.

_Satu permintaannya sudah terkabulkan_.

Hari ke-31

Hari demi hari kami semakin dekat. Ia juga sudah seperti dulu, manis dan ceria. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehangatan yang kubuat untuknya. Ia tidak pernah menanggapi ucapan-ku dengan sindiran lagi. Tao menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan tawa riangnya.

Tepat pada sebulan setelah aku kembali ke rumah ini, ia berulang tahun. Aku memberinya sebuah kotak musik agar ia akan tenang jika aku tidak ada.

"Wah ! hadiah pertama dari kakakku, terima kasih kris-_ge_," katanya sambil mengecup pipiku.

Ya, hadiah pertamanya. Selama ini aku tidak pernah memberinya hadiah apa pun padanya, hanya aku selalu membeli sepotong kue dan sebuah lilin pada ulang tahunnya. Membayangkan Tao di depanku, setiap aku menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun padanya. Lalu, akhirnya aku makan potongan kue tersebut dan menangis dalam diam.

Tidak untuk sekarang. Tao. Dia ada di sini.

_Selamat Ulang tahun, adikku._

Hari ke-39

Aku menaruh bunga _lily_ di atas batu nisan makam ibu-ku. Aku hanya menghela nafasku. Tao berdiri di sampingku, ia sejak tadi terdiam. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Kemudian, untuk sekian kalinya, tanganku menggenggam tangannya. Ia mendongak, raut wajahnya tersirat '_ada-apa-kakak ?'_.

"Bunda," ucapku.

Tao tersontak.

"Bunda, aku kesini dengan putra kesayanganmu. Aku baik-baik saja. Tao. Dia sangat baik. Akhirnya selama 10 tahun, kami bisa di satukan kembali. Walau hanya 100 hari, aku bersamanya. Tetapi dalam waktu ini aku akan merawatnya. Bunda, tenanglah di sana. Aku dan Tao, dan juga Ayah selalu menyayangi bunda." Lanjutku.

Tao menunduk, ia terisak.

Aku menarik Tao ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tahu ia pernah menyalahkan dirinya, jika ia adalah penyebab ibu tiada. Tetapi ini bukan kesalahannya. Ini adalah takdir ibu yang sudah ditujukan oleh yang di atas. Aku sejak lama sudah rela dengan kenyataan kematian ibu..

Aku harus lebih menyayangi Tao lagi.

_—Karena ia sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang._

Hari ke-45

Hari ini adalah hari pesta pembukaan cabang butik baru di _Beijing_. Aku dan Tao diajak oleh ayahku untuk menghadiri pesta itu. Sebelum aku ke sana, aku membawa Tao ke salon. Ia harus lebih tampan dalam pesta. Aku mengetuk-ketuk bibirku, menatap jam dinding salon. Sudah 1 setengah jam, teman. Kemana gerangan adikku itu ? Lama sekali. Kuakui memang aku yang memaksanya untuk ke sini, tetapi tidak pernah menyangka jika akan lama sekali.

"Kris-_ge_," panggil Tao.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan aku terpana dengan kemanisannya. Astaga. Aku hanya bisa membiarkan mulutku terbuka lebar. Tao terlihat sangat saja, ia mengenakan _blazer _berwarna biru tua dengan kemeja putih dan celana merah _maroon_. Untuk dandannya, ia lebih terlihat manis.

Nah, ini baru adikku.

"B-bagaimana ?" tanyanya.

Aku terkekeh, "Astaga, Tao. Kau sangat manis, adikku,"

"_You sure_ ?" tanyanya ragu.

"Sejak kapan kakakmu ini berbohong ?"

Ia terdiam. _Oh tidak_. Tao pasti mengingat masa lalu kami berdua. Aku langsung memeluknya.

"_Taozi_, _I'm sorry_. Ku mohon jangan ingat hal itu kembali," ucapku.

Tao menatapku dan tersenyum padaku, "Kau tidak berbohong tentang janji—ah, tidak, sumpahmu waktu itu. Kau sudah kembali."

Aku yang awalnya terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan, tersenyum lebar. Tidak lupa setitik air mata berlinang di ujung mataku.

"_Welcome back, my dear big brother_,"

Hari ke-56

Sepupu dari pihak ayahku datang berkunjung. Si sepupu iblis yang selalu melukai Tao saat ia masih kecil. Entah apakah sampai sekarang ia masih sering merebut apa yang di punya Tao ? Kuakui kedua kakak beradik tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan.

Sayang, tidak semanis Tao.

"Ah ~ ! Kris, sepupu-ku !" sepupuku, Luhan, memelukku, dan mengecup pipiku.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas. Membalas pelukannya walau tidak erat.

"Aku merindukanmu," lanjutnya.

Aku tidak merespon ucapannya, melanjutkan melipat _origami_ milik Tao. Setelah bentuk origami itu berbentuk seekor angsa, aku menggapai tangan Tao dan membiarkannya Tao meraba angsa buatanku.

"Ini angsa, Tao,"

Raut Tao berubah cerah, "Kau sangat pandai membuat ini, kak"

Aku terkekeh.

"Ehem…" Luhan mendeham, memecahkan—ralat, merusak suasana.

Kulirik dirinya yang memasang wajah sinis.

"Apa maumu, Luhan ?" tanyaku.

"Mauku ? Tidak ada, hanya ingin berpesan pada sepupu kesayanganku, _Tao_." Jawabnya.

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Jangan macam-macam kau, Luhan."

Ia tertawa kecil—tidak, tertawa sinis lebih tepatnya. "Tidak, tentu saja, tidak. Aku baru sadar jika Tao itu buta dan hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, jadi buat apa kau menghabiskan waktu dengannya terus-menerus ? Buang-buang waktu,"

Mataku terbelalak mendengar perkataan Luhan. Kulihat Tao menunduk sedih. Aku mengeram, berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Mendorong bahu Luhan cukup keras.

"Jaga perkataanmu, Luhan."

"Itu fakta, Kris sayang," balasnya dengan nada manja.

Tao berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan meninggalkan kami. Aku berniat menuntunnya, ia justru mengelak.

_Akibat hal ini lah, ia tidak lagi berbicara denganku._

_—Tidak, ia menghindariku._

Hari ke-60

Sudah seminggu, Tao menghindariku. Suatu malam di hari ke-60, aku mendatangi kamarnya. Kudengar dari luar kamarnya, ia terdengar menangis kesakitan. Saat aku ingin membuka kenop pintu, pintunya terbuka. Perlahan tapi pasti aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Benar dugaanku, penyakitnya kambuh.

Ia tengah mencari obat penenang. Aku langsung mendapati kotak obatnya tergeletak di lantai. Mungkin terjatuh. Lalu, aku mengambil obatnya.

"Tao,"

"_Ge_—"

Aku menyuapi obatnya ke dalam mulutnya, dan memberikan segelas air memejamkan matanya perlahan dan merasa lebih baikan.

"_Xie xie, ge_,"

Aku mengelus kepalanya sayang. Dan, _kembali dan lagi_, aku memeluknya. Sudah ribuan kali aku memeluknya. Aku tahu, betapa menyakitkan ia harus menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia tahu jelas kapan ajal menjemputnya. Bahkan, aku tidak berharap ia akan mati muda.

_"Jangan sungkan kalau meminta pertolongan dariku, Tao."_

Hari ke-73

Aku menutup mataku. Menemukan aku tertidur di pinggir ranjang Tao. Ya, selama beberapa hari ini, keadaan Tao semakin kritis. Ia tidak bisa bangkit dari ranjangnya. Bukan _stroke_, kata dokter. Fungsi otaknya melemah. Ayah bilang, Tao harus di operasi. Tao menjawab, ia tidak mau.

Ia tidak mau karena satu hal, ia takut mati. Dia memang bodoh. Harusnya ia berjuang demi melawan penyakitnya. Tetapi ia lebih memilih jika tumornya memakan semua isi otaknya.

Kuusapkan mataku, tampaknya dalam beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur dengan baik. Aku bangkit dan mengelus kening Tao. Tersenyum lembut. Andai aku bisa lebih lama dengannya. Andai saja.

Aku beranjak turun dan menuju ruang bawah tanah dimana aku menyimpan semua kaset memori ibu-ku. Saat aku masuk, keadaannya masih sama. Tampak di ruang ini, memang agak berdebu tetapi sepertinya ada yang sering ke sini selagi aku tidak ada. Kulirik rak kaset video-ku. Ternyata malah menambah. Apa Tao merekam sesuatu. Aku mengambil salah satu kaset tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam _recorder_. Kunyalakan _projector_ yang menampilkan gambar Tao. Benar—ia merekam sesuatu.

"_Ge_… hiks…" ucap Tao kecil di dalam video.

"_Gege_… Mataku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, hiks… A-Aku sudah lapor ke ayah, hiks, ayah malah tidak mengacuhkanku. Hiks. _Gege_… Kalau kau sayang pada-ku… hiks. Kem—kembali lah. Jenguk aku sebentar… _Ge_… Hiks… _Gege_ dimana ?"

Aku mengigit bibirku pelan, menundukkan kepalaku. Aku menangis. Ya, aku penyebab ia menjadi buta. _Sial_, ucapku dalam hati. Kenapa aku selalu datang terlambat di saat ia membutuhkan diriku ?

—_Maafkan aku, Tao_.

Hari ke-89

Tao dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kali ini, keadaannya sudah parah. Aku panik. Tuhan, Oh Tuhan. Jangan biarkan ia menyusul ibu. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menyusul beliau. Aku tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk pergi. Kumohon Tuhan perpanjang waktu hidupnya. Jangan biarkan ia kembali dipisahkan olehku. Jangan lagi kata selamat tinggal. Biarkan aku menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama lagi.

_—Kumohon jangan katakan selamat tinggal, Tao !_

Hari ke-97

Hari ini Tao masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Ia dioperasi. Ia memang tidak menginginkan jika ia di operasi. Katanya, operasi itu menakutkan. Apa kau tidak tahu, Tao. Kematian lebih menakutkan dari pada operasi. Memang operasi, kau akan merasakan dinginnya meja operasi. Para bidan akan membelah kepalamu dan memotong tumor yang ada di kepalamu. Tapi itu hanya sementara, Tao.

Hanya sementara.

Setelah itu kau akan bebas dari kesakitan. Dan lagi, kau bisa mencari pedonor yang tepat untuk matamu. Biar kau bisa melihat dunia lagi. Kumohon bertahan lah. Lawan semua rasa sakit itu. Ayahku sedari tadi menepuk bahuku agar aku tidak panik dan cemas berlebihan.

Tak lama lampu ICU dipadamkan, otomatis aku menghampiri sang dokter. Raut wajahnya penuh dengan kekecewaaan dan kesedihan terbalut dalam matanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dengan isyarat,

—_Tao tidak tertolong_.

Hari ke-100

Aku menunda keberangkatanku dan memilih menetap di dalam rumah. Aku selalu berpikir, selama 100 hari ini akan cukup bagiku bisa menemani sang adik. Ternyata _tidak_, sama sekali tidak.

Tidak cukup.

Kepergiannya terlalu cepat bagiku. Aku hampir gila, jika mengingat kematian Tao saat itu. Aku berteriak histeris, mencoba memeluk tubuh _mayat_ Tao. Tidak seorang pun membiarkan aku mendekatinya. Malam-malam kulewati, hanya lah memeluk kotak musik yang kuberikan pada ulang tahunnya ke-15 tahun dan tidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Ruangannya masih tercium bau tubuhnya atau bau parfum favoritnya. Aku tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Seluruh keluarga menggeleng heran, karena aku tampak seperti aku mencintai adik kandungku.

Memang tampak seperti itu.

Atau memang benar begitu ?

Apa aku mencintai adikku sendiri ?

—_Kau terlambat lagi, Kris._

_ END_

Annyeong haseo, Lin is back LOL

Ahahaha X"D aduh bagaimana KrisTao shipper dan para fujo lainnya ? Feelnya dapet ? Dapet tdak ? Uhuk ! Tadinya mau di bikin perpart cuman takut ga konsen buat yang The Alpha (pada bnyk yg nagih ._.) Jadi, ff ini terinspirasi dari K-Drama, lupa judulnya yang penting ada si Eunji-nya A Pink. Terus kepengen bikin buat EXO, tadinya aku mau bikin versinya si ChanBaek, eh merasa kurang aja feelnya ... Chanyeol jatuhnya lebih ngelucu ... .w.)) hehehe /pukpuk Channie/ lalu lalu lucunya FF ini adalah tugas kuliah lho ... cuman Tao-nya di bikin jd cewe hehe XD

Okay deh itu aja...

Review ya :)) Makasih hehe...

XOXO,

ChenLin


End file.
